


анонимность.

by sphburd



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphburd/pseuds/sphburd
Summary: Игорь приходил сюда, чтобы забыться. Чтобы почувствовать себя грязным, удовлетворить мешающее жить желание и вернуться к спокойной семейной жизни. И этот простой механизм работал как часы… пока не появился Артем.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 3





	анонимность.

**Author's Note:**

> Если уж писать свой первый фик, то сразу с каким-нибудь ебанутым кинком, правильно? Правильно!  
> Если вы не понимаете, почему в глори хол внезапно не минет - прошу загуглить «glory hole czech gay» и наслаждаться.  
> Написано летом 2019.

Это был идеальный способ переспать, не светя свою личность. Конечно, ты регистрировался и сдавал медицинские тесты, но все было приватно, как и положено элитному клубу. А если хотел полной анонимности - можно было воспользоваться одной из комнат с глори хол или, если проще, дырой в стене. Выбирал, с какой стороны хочешь быть, и вперед. Твое лицо точно никто не увидит, что для известных на всю страну личностей было крайне важно.

По какой-то злой иронии в свой свободный вечер, когда из Новогорска разрешили ненадолго уехать, они оба оказались здесь, по разные стороны стенки.

Игорь делает это не в первый раз. Он уже пару лет как понял, чего ему не хватает, и периодически заявлялся в салон, чаще всего выбирая этот анонимный способ - чтобы его выебали спокойно, без обязательств и страхов попасть в СМИ, и он мог еще несколько месяцев жить как добропорядочный семьянин. Потому и в этот раз он стоит смирно, ожидая свою пару.

Эта запаздывающая пара в клубе лишь второй раз, а здесь - и вовсе впервые. Когда готовишься к домашнему чемпионату мира, совсем не хочется, чтобы после матча какой-нибудь тип сказал: «А я его знаю!».

Заходя в комнату, мужчина оказывается приятно удивлен, а возбуждение будто разливается по венам - его встречает вид красивой подкаченной задницы и не менее красивые длинные ноги, мускулистые и загорелые. Разглядывая их, он замечает шрам на левой коленке, практически скрытый волосами, но не придает этому значения - у каждого своя история.

Мужчина кладет руки на ягодицы, немного пугая успевшего устать от ожидания Игоря, оглаживает и шепчет еле слышно:

— Прости, что опоздал.

Обычно они не разговаривают - ни пассивы, ни активы - раз уж выбрали анонимность, так нужно идти до конца? И Игорь раскрывает широко глаза, шокированный звуком чужого голоса. Он звучит как-то странно, но, наверное, просто от того, что непривычно.

Акинфеев старается отбросить все мысли, сосредоточившись на ощущениях - мужчина проникает пальцами в уже растянутый вход, сразу засовывая несколько и двигая ими аккуратно. Затем внезапно опускается на колени и припадает ртом, облизывая гладкую кожу и проталкивая язык внутрь, проводит им по чувствительным стеночкам, вызывая у вратаря сдавленные стоны. Редко какой посетитель готов на такое - обычно все номинальные активы приходят сюда просто удовлетворить свои потребности и не задумываются об удовольствии партнера. Игорь так и продолжает стонать, чувствуя, как уже трясутся колени; но за бедра держат чужие сильные руки, и от этого тоже безумно хорошо.

Наконец пытка прекращается, и Акинфеев слышит щелчок открывающегося тюбика смазки. При выборе партнера всегда указываются предпочтения, и тот, кто приходит, должен их соблюдать. Игорю по большому счету нет разницы - в презервативе или без, если на ЗППП все равно все проверяются, и он оставляет этот выбор своей паре. В этот раз, как становится понятно, резинки не будет. Ну и ладно.

Он чувствует чужую плоть, приставленную к своему входу, и понимает, что размерами его сегодняшнего партнера природа явно не обделила. Мужчина входит медленно, безумно медленно, и вратарь пытается его поторопить, сам поддаваясь назад.

— Какой нетерпеливый...

И снова этот шепот. Хочется сказать ему, что здесь не принято говорить, но тогда он сам нарушит эти негласные (какая ирония!) правила.

Когда тот входит полностью, становится трудно дышать. Он никогда такого не чувствовал. Никогда не встречал здесь таких размеров, никогда не был настолько заполнен.

И эти ощущения усиливаются в сотни раз, когда мужчина начинает двигаться. Медленно, видимо, боясь навредить; и Игорь это действительно ценит. Кто бы это ни был - партнер попался весьма учтивый.

Он постепенно наращивает темп, входя на всю длину, так, что яйца ударяются о чужую кожу. В комнате уже давно не стоит тишина - на смену ей пришли чавкающие звуки смазки и сбитое дыхание вперемешку со стонами Игоря. Мужчина наконец позволяет себе расслабиться - возможно, он еще никогда не стонал настолько громко, так что этому незнакомцу есть чем гордиться.

А Артем просто теряет себя в ощущениях. Прислоняется лбом, по которому стекают капельки пота, к стене, дышит загнанно и не хочет останавливаться. Чужие стоны кажутся самыми прекрасными звуками во всем мире.

— Блять, господи, какой же ты... - произносит, не сдерживаясь. Он и сам понимает, что разговаривать тут не принято, но правила созданы, чтобы их нарушать, не так ли?

Игорь замирает, стиснув в пальцах подушку, на которой лежит. Он знает этот голос. Знает его давно. И слышит его каждый гребаный день. «Дзюба. Артем. Сергеевич. Дзюба», - каждое слово в голове сопровождается очередным толчком. Его сейчас ебет нападающий Зенита, Тулы и национальной сборной, его друг, с которым они виделись на базе буквально пару часов назад. Это так неправильно и так стыдно, что от подобных мыслей вратарь стонет еще громче, сам же закрывая себе рот ладонью - сейчас главное не выдать свою личность, это уже будет за гранью разумного.

Кто мог подумать, что Дзюба тоже сюда ходит? Да и каков был шанс, что они встретятся? Один на миллион?

Член Артема двигается поршнем в его заднице; мужчина не собирается сбавлять темп, к тому же попадая через раз по простате. И Акинфеев понимает, что так хорошо ему действительно никогда не было.

Теперь, зная, кто там, за стенкой, воображение само рисует за его спиной мощное высокое тело футболиста, эти вены на руках, кубики пресса. Вспоминаются многочисленные веснушки на плечах и лице, ясно-голубые смешливые глаза, вечная улыбка и седеющие виски. И этот двухметровый ребенок сейчас берет его, своего капитана, подготовленного и раскрытого, преподнесенного ему буквально на блюдечке.

Под закрытыми веками скачут белые круги, по телу проходит дрожь, и Игорь изливается без единого касания к себе. Краем уха слышит восхищенное «вау» и думает, что «Вау будет, если ты узнаешь, кого именно тут так старательно трахал».

Дзюба продолжает двигаться, но внутри Игоря так тесно, что хватает буквально нескольких движений, чтобы отбросить его за грань. Акинфеев чувствует, как его наполняет жидкость - «сперма Артема, внутри меня сперма Артема» - и закусывает подушку, приглушая очередной стон. Слишком хорошо.

Нападающий медленно выходит, наблюдая, как вслед тянутся белесые капли, стекая по безумно красивым бедрам из раскрытого ануса. Проводит по нему пальцами, вновь осторожно вставляя их внутрь, двигая ими в жидкости. Это доставляет какое-то особое, извращенное удовольствие. Мужчина по ту сторону буквально вскрикивает от ощущений и стонет громко, пока Артем наконец не вытаскивает их назад. Шлепает несильно по заднице, произнося напоследок:

— Я бы спросил у тебя номер телефона, но вряд ли ты мне его скажешь…

«Ты его и так знаешь, придурок».

— Но может, здесь еще встретимся.

«На базе мы, блять, через три часа встретимся».

— Я тут второй раз только, но ты... лучшая реклама заведения, в общем, - наклонившись, он целует звонко его ягодицу и уходит, оставляя осознавать все, что здесь произошло.

Игорь вылезает не спеша со своего места; ноги немного затекли, а в заднице мокро. Но все это ничто, потому что уже завтра - а может, и сегодня - ему придется общаться с Артемом и смотреть тому в глаза, как ни в чем не бывало. Чемпионат еще даже не начался, и они не могут сейчас ссориться. Нельзя себя выдать, нельзя.

* * *

Все идет абсолютно не по плану.

На следующий день в раздевалке он замечает на себе пристальный взгляд Дзюбы. Тот сидит с нечитаемым выражением лица и смотрит - Игорь следит за взглядом - на его колено. Колено? А что с ним? С ним же все в порядке. Артем поднимает на него глаза. Кончики его ушей немного покраснели, и он смотрит... изумленно.

«Он знает», - Игорь сглатывает испуганно, глядя в ответ. - «Он знает».

Нападающий краснеет все больше и больше, вспоминая вчерашний вечер во всех подробностях, мысленно дорисовывая картинку. Это был Игорь. Игорь, мать его, Акинфеев.

— Поговорим?

Капитан лишь кивает в ответ. Он явно боится, хотя чего ему бояться? Не выдаст же он его, в самом деле.

* * *

— Так... это был ты?

— Это был я.

— А ты меня вчера узнал, да?

— Трудно не узнать, любитель поговорить там, где надо и не надо!

Дзюба лишь смеется коротко, разводя руками:

— У всех свои недостатки.

Подходит ближе, глядя зачарованно в глаза напротив.

— Мне... очень понравилось. У тебя потрясающие стоны.

Акинфеев рдеет, выдавливая из себя короткое «спасибо».

— Тебе ведь тоже понравилось, правда? - он стоит уже совсем близко, нависая над вратарем. - Иначе ты бы так не подставлялся, не стонал, не кончил бы без рук лишь от моего члена... Ты так красиво краснеешь.

Артем не прикасается, но Игорю... хочется, чтобы тот прикоснулся. И он слышит свой бешеный пульс, когда нападающий наклоняется к его уху, шепча тихое «Повторим?»

* * *

Обложка к фанфику:

[](https://imgur.com/00Xgab3)


End file.
